


Not the fur!

by Spider_Dork



Series: Chill [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: An interdimentional mercenary fails to get a portal back home and is thrown into the world of Zootopia.





	1. Oh no...

**Author's Note:**

> I had to try again,
> 
> Sorry if this its weird but I just thought of it and he had to be in Zootopia now...
> 
> I might end up deleting this.

Bright blinding lights flashed as Mark was thrown through a portal, definitely not one leading him home.

The lights got brighter until they died, he ended up being thrown into the side of a car, earning a "Watch it buddy!" And a "That cat came out of nowhere!"

Who uses cat anymore?

Mark blinked as his blurry vision cleared, and raised an eyebrow as all the creatures around him weren't human, highly intelligent animals, but not Hunan.

He spun around and looked at his reflection in a shop window, some sort of white wild cat, with spots, snow leopard? Makes sense, standing or rather swimming in his cargo jeans that did not change with his body! And as always his specialized white and black bodysuit that did change. It's over glorified spandex.

He stared at his paws before the fog over his mind lifts and his eyes widen.   
"GOD DAMMIT I'M A FURRY!!" 

A few pedestrians gave him dirty looks and one couple covered their kid's ears.

What did he care? He had to find the nearest pawnshop, pawn off something shitty, get clothes to cover his paws so he doesn't kill anybody accidentally.  
Oh and a mask would be nice.

He tightened his belt and rolled up the legs of the khaki cargo pants and practically ran into the shop.

A nice antelope lady smiled at him. "What can I do for you sir?"

He glanced around. It was some sort of fur, hoof and horn beauty parlour. "Sorry, I'm new to this area and have a memory loss problem, where am I and what is this place?"

The lady looked concerned and walked around the counter. "Oh dear" Mark tried his hardest not to laugh and was very happy that he didn't. "Should I get you to a hospital? Do you know what city we're in?"

Mark smiled at the lady it tried to, licking his tongue over his fangs and forgetting to try to be discreet. "No need, but I don't even know what planet this is- what's with these things?! The fangs are too crooked and dull, but like in a good way?"

The lady just gently grabbed his arm, hoof finger things, huh. "Ok sir, I'd advise you to lay off the catnip. I'll get you to a hospital, I saw you slam into that car outside." 

'Well why didn't you help' Mark thought, but just laid his ears back and complied, following the antelope out the back and into her car. The ride to the hospital was the awkwardest one he's had in... days... shut up, he's an awkward person!

He got pulled into the hospital and the antelope lady did all the talking while he zoned out and stared at people.

All different kinds of animals were in the waiting room, several bears, a squirrel, a couple bunnies, some marsupial? He was startled by a hoof in his arm, the antelope lady needed to go but the nice nurse will get him when they have a room for him.

He gently poked her and felt his eyes dilate to circles, ears flicking forward as he was fascinated, he apparently can't absorb animals. Fascinating!

The lady awkwardly excused herself as a pretty lioness guided him to a chair and he just looked around, watching everyone he could.

He turned ave grabbed a pretty magazine that said "Zootopia insights" wait- Zootopia? "I love that movie!" Mark said aloud, drawing the attention of all the patients, he just tried to smile and hide behind the magazine.

He read up on everything he could find, which was gossip and makeup tip magazines but at least now he knew the proper way to treat grey hairs around the eyes and snout...

A lioness girl stood next to him, gently clearing her throat. "Sir, we can accommodate you now."

"Wait, what am I here for?" He asked, very confused, this wasn't in the movie.

"I see, come with me, we'll figure out what's going on."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mark purred and then liked the sound so much he did it again. "I'd love to find out what's going on!"

The nurse smiled and guided him to a medium sized room, all to himself? Wait what kind of hospital is this?! hospitals don't have this, or a bed on the first checkup, it is this even a checkup? Why was he here? Oh yeah that antelope chick.

The portal really fried his brains.

What was he doing?


	2. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE THE BEST IDEAS
> 
> They're stupid but  
> IMMA WRITE THEM ANYWAY

Mark stared at a clock on the wall.

Ok so he's probably been taken to a hospital to be reviewed for rehab... so he should escape about now.

The shadows under a chair start shifting and move to make a vague silhouette on the wall. A raspy voice speaks up and Mark rolls his eyes.

"Killing everyone would make the escape easier." The raspy voice says, making him shutter. 

"Yes, because killing people its the best idea in a world I've probably broken." Mark spits back, glaring at a flickering light. "No need doll face, I'm escaping without harming a soul, and I'll have Evangeline guide me in fixing up this timeline."

The light stops flickering and the shadow on the wall melts back into place.

Ok, now to get out.

He opens the door and attempts to walk down the corridor, stopped by the nurse.  
"Hey, what do you need?"

"To get out if this creepy ass hospital first of all, but a bottle off vodka would be wonderful darlin'" he replies, gently trying to push past her.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave sir." She says, holding him back. 

Mark smiles around his crooked fangs and pushes past her, dashing around a corner with the nurse rubbing after him.

He led her until gee ducked into a random room and blue lights showing circuitry patterns on his arm start to glow.

"Evangeline, i need a door." He says, the lights blink and a cool female robotic voice resonates within the room. "Yes sir." It says as a bright white rectangle opens in the wall. Mark ducks inside and it closes before the nurse could run in, genuinely confused and scared.

A similar white rectangle opens up in the parking garage and Mark steps out, smiling as the door closes and the lights on his arm fade a bit.

"Evangeline, is the timeline too screwed up or can I just leave?" He asks his arm, leaning back on the wall.

"Your rather ungraceful entrance to this realm has disturbed the space time continuum, you will need to repair it, and the use of my doors may prohibit you from doing such." The voice says.

Mark nods and tries to run his fingers through his hair, which did not work and he ended up just petting himself. "Alright, thank you Evangeline, but could I get sine clothes that would fit this body? I'm pretty sure I have a tail currently stuck between my legs."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short
> 
>  
> 
> Midnight
> 
> Tired
> 
> School
> 
> Bye bye


End file.
